


Thank You for Saving Me

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Thank You... [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Artist Harry Osborn, Asexual Harry Osborn, Bad Boy Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Adopted Child, Leather Jackets, M/M, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Adopted Child, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Harry Osborn meets a boy that ends up changing his world.Peter Parker Stark falls for the artist in the park.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Series: Thank You... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847989
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Thank You for Saving Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maya_Di_Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Di_Angelo/gifts).



Harry had loved art since he was little. He loved art more than he loved anything else. He was sitting in the park when he met the shady boy. He started watching him and drawing the pretty boy who was wearing a leather jacket. He must have been staring a lot because the boy came over to him.

“Why are you staring at me?” he asked.

“I was just drawing you,” Harry said, showing the boy a picture. The other boy seemed confused as he looked at the picture than at the other boy.

“Why?”

“Because you were sitting in a perfect post as if you were waiting on someone,” Harry said. “Plus you seemed nice to draw.” 

“Thanks,” the boy said as he watched Harry draw something else. He sat there for a bit before he saw something and told Harry he would leave. He asked for his pencil and some paper and wrote something. When Harry looked it was his name, which happened to be Peter and a phone number. Harry blushed as he thought back to the boy with the leather jacket. 

~

Harry texted with Peter for a while before they met up again at a coffee shop. It was a nice date that he enjoyed but when he thought it was going to end, Peter told him he had a surprise. He led the other boy to a motorcycle as he held out a helmet. Harry took it as he got on the back. Peter didn’t wear a helmet as he drove them to an art museum. Harry smiled at Peter for remembering his hobby as the other boy led him through the museum. Harry and Peter walked around as Harry smiled. 

“Thank you for bringing me here,” Harry said. 

“Anything for you,” Peter said. Peter held his hand as he smiled at Harry. 

“You are amazing,” Harry said. Peter pulled him close before he kissed Harry. It was a great first kiss as the two smiled afterward. 

~

Harry hadn’t seen Peter in a week. He was curious about where the other boy was. He was answering texts but not calls. It was late one night when he heard a knock on his door. He opened it up to see that Peter was holding his side.

“I need your help,” Peter said. Harry saw the wound as he helped Peter into his apartment and into the bathroom. Peter got his shirt off as he focused on pulling out the bullet. Harry grabbed something to sew up the wound. He worked on fixing up Peter.

“I didn’t know that you could sew,” Peter said. 

“I learned when I moved out of my dad’s house,” Harry said. Peter nodded as Harry worked on to make sure Peter was okay.

“What happened?” Harry asked.

“I made some people mad,” Peter said. “My dad is pissed with me right now so I figured it was best that I didn’t go home with a gunshot wound again.”

“This happens often?” Harry asked. 

“No,” Peter said. “It has happened a few times. I have a knack for being at the wrong place at the wrong time.” Harry helped him up as he led him to the living room before he went back to his room to find a shirt for Peter. He came back to see Peter looking at his sketch pad. Harry blushed as he saw Peter looking at the pictures he had drawn of Peter.

“These are good,” Peter told him as he set the book down before taking Harry’s button-up. Peter looked annoyed at the shirt but he put it on though he didn’t button it up. Harry wondered if he did it to torture him. Peter’s abs were showing and Harry wondered how Peter was so fit. He must have been staring too long because Peter had a smug look on his face.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said. Peter pulled him in for a hug. 

“It’s alright, Princess,” Peter said. “I enjoy that it is me your focus is on and not someone else.” 

“Why is your dad mad at you?” Harry asked to remember what Peter had said and wanting to change the topic from where it was heading.

“Tony thinks I should be focusing on work instead of other stuff,” Peter said. “He keeps comparing me to Harley, my adopted brother, we were both adopted but Harley is the favorite. Harley is the youngest and the one who can’t do anything wrong.”

“You're adopted?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, my aunt passed when I was fourteen and my boss took me in. I think he regrets taking me in because I’m a bad influence on Harley, Abby, and Morgan but I just feel that he doesn’t know me. He keeps thinking about this fourteen-year-old who hadn’t experienced the world but now I am twenty-five and he gets annoyed with me for every little thing,” Peter said.

“I’m disowned,” Harry said. Peter seemed surprised which was something hard to do. Peter seemed to expect the worst. “My dad didn’t like me going into art but my mom did. She had set some money for when I was eighteen so I could move out and follow my own path so I used that to get through school because Norman didn’t want me going to school for art.”

“Well he is missing out on the best thing,” Peter said before pulling Harry into a kiss. It was amazing and Harry knew then he was falling for Peter. 

~

Peter had been staying over at his place more and more. Harry didn’t know if that was something that should worry him but he loved Peter all the same. Peter was always sweet to him but Harry knew he must have got into some trouble because of the cuts and bruises. Harry knew if Norman was still in his life that he would not have been able to date Peter. Everything was going well until it wasn’t. It was just supposed to be a normal movie night. Peter and Harry were cuddling on the couch when they heard the door.

“Do you want me to get it?” Peter asked. Harry shook his head as he went and got it. Norman was there looking annoyed.

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked.

“This has gone on enough Harold,” Norman said, entering without even asking. Harry worried Peter would come in but he saw Peter watching Norman.

“I don’t know why you are here but you should leave,” Harry said. 

“Is that person here?” Norman asked, annoyed.

“How do you know who I am hanging with?” Harry asked. He heard a noise from the living room. Norman did as well. He looked at his son.

“You will break up with that boy before you tarnish my name,” Norman said.

“No,” Harry said. Norman went to hit Harry but Peter came in.

“You hit him and I will have you arrested,” Peter said. “He might not have good lawyers but I know a bunch who will attack anyone who assaults someone in a heartbeat.” Harry looked surprised. Peter never talked about wealth or anything but now hearing that Harry was surprised. Norman left without saying anymore as Peter slammed the door shut.

“We are getting a restraining order on him,” Peter said as if there would be no argument. Harry went to say something but Peter already was texting someone. 

“I’m sorry about him,” Harry said. Peter put his phone down and held Harry.

“It’s not your fault, Princess,” Peter said. Harry felt the tears.

“He didn’t like my art and he wouldn’t accept me for who I am,” Harry said. 

“Because you’re gay?” Peter asked. Harry wanted to tell him but he didn’t know how to. “Because you’re asexual?” Harry nodded. “You know I love you no matter what.” Harry looked at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes. 

“Thank you,” Harry said.

“Someone accepting you should just happen. They shouldn’t need to be thanked for being accepting of who you are,” Peter said. Harry held on to him. Harry knew then that he was falling for Peter.

~

“My dad wants to meet you,” Peter said nervously. It had been a month since Norman had shown up at their apartment. Peter had pretty much moved in after that night. 

“What is wrong with that?” Harry asked.

“I never told him about you,” Peter said. “He just has a way of figuring these things out and Mom thought it would be a good idea. Then the sibs got on board with it.” 

“I still don’t see the problem,” Harry said. He knew Peter’s family was accepting of anything. Peter always complained but then he would be on the phone for hours with his sibs or his parents. 

“My dad is kinda well known,” Peter said. “Have you heard of Tony Stark?” The realization set in. He was dating Tony Stark’s son. The same man who was competing with his dad. That is how Norman found out about them. 

“I have,” Harry said. “Aren’t you worried he will hate me because of my dad?” Peter seemed confused and Harry had to remember that Peter was just Tony’s adopted son. He didn’t know about the rivalry.

“Tony isn’t like that,” Peter said. Harry didn’t believe him but Peter still convinced him to meet his family. 

~

Pepper Potts was the best host. She was kind to Harry. Harry also saw another side of Peter. One who loved kids. Morgan was only five and she had Peter wrapped around her little finger. Harley wasn’t much younger than Peter so Harry was able to talk to him, but Harley liked to talk about machines that Harry could understand but got bored of. Abby seemed to see that and asked if he would like to watch her dance. He did and she danced for a bit until Tony got there. Peter was by his side as he was introduced to Tony. Tony was different then what Harry expected. He was kind and accepting of Harry. 

“I guess I got another son,” Tony even jokes. Peter mumbled something about them just dating but he had seen how Peter lit up when that was mentioned. Everyone treated Harry as if he had always been there after a while and Harry felt like he belonged. Peter was quiet once Tony got there but all he saw was love from Tony. Before they left Tony pulled him aside.

“I know it may seem like we don’t get along but that is because I just worry about him,” Tony said. “He likes to find trouble and thinks he has to save everyone. He has been better since you came along.” Harry nodded. He understood why he was worried. 

The second they left, Peter hounded him about the conversation.

“He was just thanking me for watching over you,” Harry said. Peter seemed surprised but he accepted that answer as they walked hand and hand back to their apartment. 


End file.
